


Tonight at 8

by Sneakygron3



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentReign, F/F, alex danvers - Freeform, alex x sam, sam arias - Freeform, sam x alex, samantha arias - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sneakygron3/pseuds/Sneakygron3
Summary: Just a crap one shot of Alex asking Sam out on a date.





	Tonight at 8

**Hey guys, this is crap and I don't know why I wrote it, trying to get back into the swing of writing after not writing for so long so decided to give a few one shots a try until I venture onto something bigger. Hope its decent enough lol all mistakes are my own :P**

 

* * *

It wasn’t like Alex to be nervous, but here she was standing outside of L-Corp going over in her head exactly what she was going to say. Kara had told her everything would be okay, and if it wasn’t, she would be at home waiting with ice cream and potstickers and the new Grey’s Anatomy season to binge watch.

Alex ran her free hand through her hair and sighed “Its now or never Danvers.”

She had made her way to the elevators and pushed the button for the top floor, looking down at the lilies in her hand. She didn’t even know if Sam liked lilies, she hadn’t originally planned to get flowers, but the florist that stopped her on the sidewalk while walking to L-Corp had made it damn near impossible not to buy them. Soon enough the elevator had dinged letting her know she was at the floor she needed to be on. Just on the other side of the door across the room was the whole reason she was at L-Corp instead of some dimly lit DEO room. Saying a quick hello to Jess, she made her way to the door and stopped.

“Mrs. Arias is free if you want to go ahead and go inside agent Danvers.” Said Jess

Alex looked over her shoulder with a smile “Jess, how many times have I told you to call me just Alex? Any friend of my sisters is a friend of mine.”

“While that may be true, unfortunately its still business hours.” Says Jess.

Alex reaches up to the door nob and chuckles “Maybe Kara could take some lessons from you Jess.”

Giving one more smile over her shoulder at Jess, Alex pushes the office door open to find Sam intently looking at her computer, papers scattered all over her desk.

“Just a minute Alex, I’m almost done.” Says Sam without looking up.

“Honestly I’m not even going to ask how you knew it was me.” Alex says making her way over to the couch and sitting down.

“All finished! What’s up, I texted you earlier and never got a response back.” Sam says as she gets up from her desk and makes her way around to the couch in the middle of the office, her steps falter once she sees the flowers in Alex’s hands.

Standing up and holding out the flowers Alex moves closer to Sam “I uh didn’t know if you liked lilies or not, but the florist down the street wouldn’t let me past her without purchasing them.”

Sam takes the flowers out of Alex’s hand and turns around to find the vase that she had cleaned out a few days prior. “They’re actually my favorite.”

“At least I got the flowers right.” Alex says smiling.

Sitting back down on the couch and waiting for Sam to put the flowers in the vase and make room for them on her desk, Alex comes to the sudden realization that she is in fact here for a reason, a rather big reason.

“I actually came to talk to you, if you have the time. I know you’re probably busy.” Says Alex.

Sam walks back over to the couch and sits down next to Alex taking the hand that’s closest to her. “I’m never to busy to talk to you Alex. Is something wrong? Is it Kara?”

Intertwining their hands Alex looks down “I-its not Kara and nothing is wrong, I-I um yea so I’ve realized over the past few weeks that I have f-feelings for you and was wondering, you totally don’t have to say yes, but was wondering if you would like to go out on a date with me? Hell you might not even be attracted to girls but I honestly think you’re  great and id love nothing more than to get to know you better and I already love your daugh- and I’m rambling aren’t I?”

Carefully Sam placed her free hand under Alex’s chin causing Alex to look up into Sam’s eyes. “I’d love to go on a date with you Alex and I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to ask me out.”

“I didn’t think you would actually say yes. How does tonight at 8 sound? Kara would probably be more than happy to watch Ruby.”

Closing the distance between her and Alex, Sam whispers “Tonight at 8 sounds perfect.” 

* * *

 

**Thanks for reading this tiny baby one shot!**


End file.
